The Jackals
by Lordhadrian
Summary: Darth Sidious hires two assassins to kill a Jedi, but who? Is it Ahsoka Tano? Barriss Offee? Or the Separatist Force sensitive Conradin Hadranus? A Barrissoka relationship story


It was in one of the darkest corners of Coruscant that they met in the third year of the War. Sidious approached his newest colleagues with enthusiasm as industrial machinery breathed and whined around them.

"Step forward, Captain Oil Fin! Come closer, Warrior Ablok Seveten!" The shadowy figure motioned to the leader of the mercenaries.

Captain Fin was an unshaven looking fellow, scarred and aged with his wide brimmed black hat and paunchy features. He was not fat but just bloated enough to look as if on the edge of unhealthy and unsanitary. Behind him was a young mercenary Bounty Hunter in Mandolorian armor. The younger man was a little more well kept with a trimmed brown beard and overflowing hair. The two men had sought the favor of a warlord and Sidious found them.

Sidious leaned to Captain Fin and showed him a data pad with a profile on it. "Can you...eliminate this Jedi?"

Captain Fin looked down at the pad, raising an eye brow in confusion "I am certain we can eliminate this target, but...a Jedi? This person is a Jedi? Seems so young to me. Hardly a threat."

Sidious took his bewilderment in stride. "Some young people are full of surprises. This one in particular has the potential to be a greater threat. Make the kill with extreme prejudice!"

"It will be done, Master Sidious!" Fin bowed as the Sith Lord wandered back into the shadows of their secret meeting place.

Fin and Seveten made their way to a dark shuttle in the rusty half built constructions around the industrial park of Coruscant. Each was carrying their weapons of choice for the mission. They walked with special metal cases in hand, holding sniper rifles to be assembled soon. Fin had his Clone trooper carbine, which he modified with specific additional pieces that suited his needs, and Ablok was a walking arsenal, with his traditional missile launcher/jet pack, twin pistols and a melee blade for the chance combat with opponents such as the Jedi.

They were different in age and experience as cold blooded killers, but they were equals, a team. In their own way, they treated the mercenary life with a reverence. Each kill was sacred, not only for the money, but for the thrill of conquest over another life.

Fin wanted to be a greater power over the destinies of other people and living beings. The ability to choose who lives and who dies was a tantalizing power for him, and he relished not only in the choosing of who lives and dies, but in the agony he promotes in helpless bystanders who know of his reputation. He likened himself to being the shadow of death that is ever present in people's lives, a shadow that could not be compromised.

Seveten, on the other hand, was a young and arrogant follower of a God named Sakul from his home world of Tambler. He was cocky in his judgement of others. His religious devotion caused him to view his targets as simply unworthy, and felt he was giving them a death for the Glory of Sakul, a death greater than what they would have gotten. He felt his importance over others and had the audacity to believe that a person's worth was measured by his standard of how important they were to be killed.

Sidious had found two kindred spirits who were as valued as killers like Maul and Ventress, and he had planned to use them to great effect as the war dragged on. First thing's first, however. Their assignment to kill a young Jedi would cement a permanent terror for the Order.

They boarded the ship, sleek and black in its midnight colors, perfect to hide in the dark shadows of space, making targeting difficult in the event of engaging in space combat.

"Engines are primed, we are ready for lift off!" Ablok smiled as he went through the check list. Fin scratched his stubble and punched the acceleration.

They made their way to a landing at the spaceport. Their papers were ready, posing as unassuming engineers who were to help remodel an abandoned sky scraper that once belonged to the Commerce Guild, now left an empty shell by the Senate and zealots who purged and chased away any Separatist sympathizers from the planet.

The two men rode the elevator to the 213th floor and went to an apartment overlooking the Jedi Temple. They opened their cases and assembled their special rifles in silence. Abblok was normally talkative, but this was a sacred moment as they prepared.

"The Entourage should be approaching soon." Fin smiled as they sat and watched through their scopes.

Sure enough, a transport approached the entrance of the Temple. It was a casual vehicle, but its civilian guise covered a more pressing matter. It was, for all intents and purposes, a prison transport. The Jedi were returning from victory on Planet Drongar, with their prize, the captured Separatist General Conradin Hadranus.

The transfer of Hadranus into the hands of the Jedi was nonchalant and without any major attention. Master Yoda wanted to secure Hadranus as an advisor for Jedi and GAR military maneuvers. He had proven himself at Drongar, willing to surrender and save lives rather than destroy a whole world. Escorting Conradin were two young Jedi females, A Mirialan and a Togutan.

"A prize catch. Three Jedi for the price of one!" Seveten smiled as he watched through his scope. He particularly admired the Mirialan with her sharp features and perfectly designed pattern of markings.

Fin watched the Togrutan in his cross hairs "I'm on the target. The Togrutan dies!"

"I'll get the guy." the Mandolorian smiled. He watched as the man, Conradin, talked and became perhaps a bit too familiar with the Mirialan, whom had sort of taken a liking to as he watched her walk up the steps. "I should take a holiday and get to know her. She acts proper, but I bet she's a baddie. I likes them bad!" he aimed at Conradin in his cross hairs.

Ahsoka and Barriss were leading Conradin up the steps of the Temple. Though he was a CIS prisoner and a close confidant of Count Dooku, he was cooperative and humble.

"We have a place readied for you, Commander Hadranus." Ahsoka was firm but friendly.

"Yes, of course" Conradin nodded. He turned to Barriss and tried to smile, but they were in a rather awkward situation. "I hope I can be of assistance, Barriss. I know I cannot undo what has been done..."

Barriss offered him a reassuring glance "There is always hope for making things right, Conrad. You have taken the first steps to restoring order and peace."

Conradin smiled and drifted towards Barriss with some affection, having been friends since before the war. Deep down, he felt a strong connection to her, but his conclusions were his own.

Barriss kept up a polite wall. She had always sensed his feelings. Feelings for her. They had so much in common, but Destiny had placed their loyalties on opposite ends of politics and the mechinations of war. She was very fond of him, even more so now that he willingly surrendered to help the Republic.

But they were just friends. That's all she ever intended for them to be, even before Dooku's treacherous war. Barriss instinctively stayed by Ahsoka's side. Ahsoka took Barriss' hand as they walked.

And Conradin had silently understood. He kept smiling, though, and walked up the steps. But deep inside, he felt a small bit of agony. Her eyes were so gentle and inviting, but her heart belonged to another. Conradin was happy for her, he sensed she found comfort in being close to Ahsoka Tano. And he accepted it, though a part of him felt the loss. As a General under Dooku, no doubt he had opportunities to find comfort in the arms of a galaxy of females who could reciprocate such feelings. But his dedication had been to the one woman who had always known him best. Soul mates separated by politics and circumstance.

But this sudden knowledge of Barriss having secret feelings for Ahsoka was the least of their worries. It was only by mere fortune that Ahsoka was clumsy for a second, tripping up the steps and missing the Assassin's bullet.

"Sniper!" Barris gasped "AHSOKA!" She felt her heart stop in the instant, a split second when she truly felt the war was on the very doorstep of the Jedi Temple. And that war almost took her love from her forever.

Conradin looked up at the building and saw a twinkle of light, a dash of revelation that made his heart stop as well. Was it Dooku's displeasure upon him? Did he fail so miserably at Drongar that the Separatists sentenced him to execution at the hands of an unnamed killer? Or was it a random act of violence and they were there by coincidence?

None of them knew who the true target was, but it did not matter as a second bullet flashed and fired. In that split second, Conradin faced death. He was swiftly pulled from the path as Barriss waved her hand at him, moving him with the Force. Barriss covered Ahsoka as she froze on the steps. Two more bulles scratched the pavement near them, the weather foiling Fin's attempts. It was not assassin's incompetence that caused him to miss. Just a gust of wind at the right time, straying the bullet inches from Barriss' face as she draped herself over her beloved Ahsoka, a love that was so well placed out of sight no one in the Order could suspect they had made sacred vows to each other in the agony of War.

Ahsoka was frantic for them to get to cover. Barriss' noble attempt to sacrifice herself did not go unappreciated, but Ahsoka would not let such a thing happen. They ran up to the steps, Conradin covering the two young women until they were safe behind a huge pillar at the front doors.

"Who is trying to kill us?" Barriss peeked past a marble column briefly.

"I suspect my old Master" Conradin frowned "The defeat at Drongar..."

"Impossible" Ahsoka responded, slightly out of breath as the Temple alarm went off "You've been listed as killed in action. The Separatists think you are dead."

Guards and Clone Troops took up positions to counter the snipers. Captain Rex rushed past and prepared to invade the building to apprehend Fin and Ablok, but the two would no doubt be gone before the guards could reach them.

Conradin was at a loss to explain, thinking he was the intended victim.

But Palpatine was shrewd. Ahsoka was the target, to be removed and provoke a reaction from Anakin Skywalker that would facilitate his downfall. The opportunity was missed by a bad step on Ahsoka's part, but there would be another day. Captain Fin would find new opportunities to remove the Jedi from the war's equations. This was just the beginning for Fin and Ablok, and they intended to see this through to the end as they became shadows unto Ahsoka and Barriss.

Barriss saw Conradin looking at her with a slightly melancholy expression "Perhaps I am too much a danger to be around you two..."

She hugged him, knowing that she could never return to him what he wished to give in his heart to her.

"You and Ahsoka..." He whispered, figuring it out.

She nodded "Yes. I'm sorry you had to find out like this. We have a circumstance together...one the Council does not know. Conradin...Ahsoka and I...we can never reveal this...I would ask you for your confidence. If...anyone discovered it-"

He looked into her eyes, holding back all the things had had ever hoped to say.

"-You never need to ask. If I am good at anything, it is doing my best...for my friends." he sighed and hugged her quickly. Feeling her next to him, against him like this, it was joy after the terror of moments before. He desired to hold her close forever. They had shared so much, experienced much adversity but he knew it was impossible. They entered the Temple to report to the Council, but Ahsoka gently bumped his elbow with a smile.

"Hey...thanks." She mustered quietly as Jedi and guards moved around them. Barriss and Ahsoka could not fully express their gratitude that he would never tell the secret. More importantly, they were grateful that he could accept it despite his own love that could never be fulfilled. He focused his thoughts forward on helping the Jedi win this war as they went to meet Master Yoda and the Council.

Captain Fin and Ablok Seveten made their way back to their ship to evade the soldiers. Fin was familiar with Clone troop protocols, and knew how to avoid capture. Twisting and turning through alleys and corridors, they casually made their way to the ship while covering their tracks.

"We missed!" Seveten grumbled "That Mirialan kept me from plugging the brat Separatist General. She's a skilled Jedi. I'd love to get to know her better!" He smirked, planning for future encounters with a devious mind.

"Our target was the Togrutan, but we will get another chance!" Fin smiled, even after this minor setback "We'll tag the General soon enough, and it looks as if the two women are attached. We can use the Mirialan to our advantage to get the Orange one known as Tano!"

Fin prepped the ship to leave to a preplanned hiding place, and they would ready themselves for a new encounter. It was their first tangle with Ahsoka and Barriss. Fin would make sure they would meet again and he would deal a kill to Ahsoka with extreme prejudice. Ablok was also enthusiastic, especially to meet the one called Barriss. Maybe he would have to kill her, but for now he was intrigued by her and would dream of many possibilities until their next encounter.

One thing was for sure. They would return, and they would make sure Ahsoka and Barriss did not die a cheap death. The Greatest Hunt was on. And the Jackals were hungry.


End file.
